In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (EUTRAN)”) have been studied. In LTE, a base station device is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal device is also referred to as User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which an area is divided into multiple cells to form a cellular pattern, each of the cells being served by a base station device. A single base station device may manage multiple cells.
LTE supports Time Division Duplex (TDD). LTE that employs a TDD scheme is also referred to as TD-LTE or LTE TDD. In TDD, uplink signals and downlink signals are time-division multiplexed. In addition, LTE supports Frequency Division Duplex (FDD).
In LTE, Downlink Control Information (DCI) is transmitted using a Physical Downlink Control CHannel (PDCCH) and an Enhanced Physical Downlink Control CHannel (EPDCCH). DCI is used for scheduling of a Physical Downlink Shared CHannel (PDSCH) in a cell.
A technique for transmitting a Machine type communication Physical Downlink Control CHannel (MPDCCH) in multiple subframes has been studied in the 3GPP to improve a downlink cell coverage (NPL 1). In addition, a technique for transmitting a Physical Uplink Control CHannel (PUCCH) in multiple subframes has been studied in the 3GPP to improve an uplink cell coverage (NPL 2).